


Top Down

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, Switching, Top!Demyx, Valentine's Day, bottom!Axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Axel wants to do something special for Demyx.





	Top Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Dressed/Naked (Half Dressed)

“You’re shitting me.”

Axel’s wheezing laughter fills the room, and he lifts the back of his hand to his mouth. Demyx stares in...well. He’s not sure how he feels about this.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Axel finally says. Demyx continues to stare. What are you supposed to do when you come home from a long day at work to see your boyfriend sitting naked in the middle of your bed with a heart-shaped pillow covering his crotch? When Axel said he had something special planned for him, this was the furthest thing from his mind.

Demyx shakes his head, trying hard not to laugh at the fool ass grin on Axel’s face. “You’re so fucking stupid,” he smiles.

“Come on, this is hot!  _ And _ romantic,” he adds, rocking the pillow side to side.

“If we were married I would immediately divorce you.”

“You’re attracted to me right now. Admit it.”

The blond buries his face into his hands and bursts into laughter. What on earth had he ever done to deserve this foolishness? “I’m not doing this with you today. Move so I can take a nap.”

“Wait, wait, wait. I had a back up surprise prepared in case you didn’t like this one. You wanna see?”

“Is it as dumb as this one?” Demyx asks, folding his arms over his chest.

“Absolutely.”

Demyx waves his hand dismissively. “Let’s see it.”

Axel moves the pillow aside and climbs down from the bed. The first thing he notices is that Axel is already standing at attention, and he tries not to think about how good that’s going to feel after the day he’s had. “Okay, you’re definitely going to laugh but I’m dead serious.” He turns around, and Demyx immediately collapses in laughter. Sticking out of Axel’s ass is the long, fluffy tail end of a butt plug. Marluxia had gotten it for them as a gag gift for one of their birthdays, but Demyx’s hasn’t seen it since he tossed it in the closet. He was sure Axel would have thrown it out but apparently not.

“There’s no way you’re serious. Is this a prank?”

“ _ No, _ ” Axel laughs as he turns to face him again. “This is for real. You went above and beyond for our anniversary, so now it’s my turn. Or... _ yours,  _ actually.”

Demyx blinks in confusion as Axel’s playful demeanor vanishes. He can see a bit of color come to his cheeks, but his smile remains sincere. Shy Axel is something he rarely ever sees, and Demyx thinks it’s really cute when he does. 

And then he realizes what Axel’s trying to say. “O-Oh shit, um...you sure?” he asks, but only to make sure that Axel’s doing this because he wants to, and not because he feels like he has to. Axel often binds himself to obligations that  _ he  _ creates just to please people. It’s a bad habit that Demyx has been helping him with for months now.

But Axel nods. “I’m sure. It’s okay.” He grabs Demyx by the hand and pulls him further into the room, and Demyx watches as Axel sinks to his knees in front of him. His heart starts to race as Axel quickly unbuttons the front of his pants to get to his dick. He’s already half hard, and the redhead grins when he sees it. “Told you that you were attracted to me.”

Demyx suppresses the urge to roll his eyes. “It has nothing to do with your dumb little stunt.” That’s a lie. “You just look really pretty on your knees.”

“It won’t kill you to admit that you like me just a little bit. I promise it won’t.”

“You don’t know that for a fa—” He chokes on his words as Axel slowly drags his tongue along the underside of his dick, not sparing an inch of skin from base to tip. He starts to move his hand in slow, gentle strokes, and Demyx sighs in content. “Maybe I like you  _ sometimes _ .”

A devilish grin spreads across Axel’s face. “I’ll take that.”

Once he deems Demyx hard enough, he takes him into his mouth. He’s moving slower than normal, and Demyx is sure that it’s intentional. Either he’s stalling like hell or he’s trying to make him lose it. Whichever it is, Demyx doesn’t like it. He tries to push his hips forward, but Axel quickly reaches up to hold his hips still.

“Fuck, Axel, don’t do this,” he hisses.

Axel smiles as best he can as he looks up at his boyfriend. Despite him being a little shit, Demyx still thinks he looks pretty like this: mouth full, green eyes sparkling, a hint of red dusting the top of his cheeks. Everything is so very different from this point of view, and he almost feels blessed. Even as Axel continues, he doesn’t want to look away. He can feel his eyes getting heavier, but he won’t dare close his eyes. Not now.

His hand comes up to cradle the side of Axel’s face. Axel leans into the touch, and he brushes his thumb across his cheek. “You’re so cute.”

Axel bats his lashes playfully, making Demyx laugh. His laughter turns into a sharp gasp as he feels himself slide into Axel’s throat easily. He lets out a shaky breath as he leans his head back. His fingers, acting on its own accord, leave Axel’s cheek and thread themselves in his wild hair. He becomes aware of his own racing heart, and the tightness in his lower abdomen. He tries again to push his hips forward, but the grip on his hips only tightens.

“Axel,” he whines almost bitterly. If there’s one thing he hates the most, it’s not having control of his own body.

Suddenly, he stops. Demyx holds back a disappointed sigh as Axel pulls away. He’s painfully slow doing so. Demyx releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He squeezes his eyes shut for three seconds to collect himself. When he opens them, he sees his boyfriend climb back onto the bed, this time on his hands and knees. The fluffy tail dangling from his ass almost makes him laugh again.

He doesn’t say a word as he moves behind him. The thought of taking his work clothes off crosses his mind once, maybe twice, but he decides against it. They  _ always  _ have sex completely naked. If Axel gets to try something different, so does he. So he grabs the tail. It doesn’t look all that stupid, actually. Demyx smirks to himself as he slowly pulls it out. Axel lets out a long his, and he panics. “Did that hurt?”

“No,” Axel breathes. “I’m okay.”

He nods and tosses the lube-covered plug onto the floor. The thought of switching places was funny at first, but now he’s worried about messing up and hurting him. “Have you done this before?”

“Nope. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to let them so this is uh…kind of a big deal for me. Not that you should be scared! You shouldn’t be scared. I’ll be fine.”

Well how is he  _ not  _ supposed to be scared knowing that this is Axel’s first time. That  _ he’s  _ Axel’s first? What if he doesn’t do it right? What if he’s not good enough?

What if...what if Axel doesn’t...finish?

As if the redhead had read his mind, he looks back at him with a reassuring smile. “I trust you.”

The tension in Demyx’s shoulders eases up. Axel trusts him, so he needs to trust himself. He takes a slow, deep breath and lines himself up with Axel’s hole. “If you need me to stop, tell me  _ immediately _ . I’m not kidding.”

“I will.”

Demyx thinks back to his first time. As embarrassing and painful as it was, he learned that you can’t rush things like this. He keeps this in mind as he carefully pushes inside of him. Axel jerks forward with a pained scream, and Demyx quickly grabs Axel’s waist to keep him in place. He knows it’s going to hurt if either of them make any sudden movements.

“I’m not going to move until you tell me to...” he assures him. 

Axel’s arms start to buckle, and he slowly lowers himself until his face is buried into the mattress. He swears loudly.

Demyx waits patiently for him to collect himself, rubbing small circles into his back with his thumbs. He doesn’t know what to say to make it better, but he wants Axel to know that he’s here to make it easier for him in whatever way he can. He wasn’t given the same courtesy during his own first time, so he wants to be extra special to Axel.

After a long while of Axel adjusting, he turns his head to the side. “Okay. I’m okay.”

The blond attempts to steal his nerves as he presses forward, paying close attention to the way Axel reacts to him. Aside from a grunt here and a gasp there, he doesn’t seem to be to uncomfortable. He pulls back just as slowly as he’d entered him, and decides to maintain that pace until he’s sure it doesn’t hurt anymore.

The thought of hurting Axel still scares him...but it does feel good to be the one doing the penetrating. If this is how it feels for Axel, he suddenly understands why he wants it so often.

“You can go f-faster,” Axel tells him.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

Axel nods. “Positive.”

Demyx listens. Axel starts to writhe, and he waits for Axel to tell him to stop or slow down. But he doesn’t. He starts to moan softly, and it’s an entirely new sound compared to what he’s used to hearing. He’s actually enjoying it, and Demyx couldn’t be happier.

The tightness from before returns, accompanied by a familiar heat. He bites his lip as he thrusts harder and listens to Axel’s moans. This is definitely something he could get used to doing. He’s never felt anything this tight in his entire life. He curses under his breath and his grip on Axel’s waist tightens.

“Dem…” Axel whimpers.

“You okay?”

“Yes.” His fingers curl into the sheets and pull hard. “Fuck yessss.”

Demyx loses control of his own hips and thrusts a little too hard when he hears that. Axel has never  _ slurred  _ throughout their entire relationship, let alone whimpered like that. The harder thrusts cause Axel to moan louder. It’s music to Demyx’s ears. He would give anything to hear this again and again.

Right when he starts to think it can’t get any better, Axel starts to push back against him in time with his thrusts. His voice starts to break, and his moan  _ almost  _ sounds like a whine. A drawn out hiss falls from his lips, and he shudders. He’s having a good fucking time, and Axel apparently has no problem letting him know that he is too.

The room gets hotter, and he starts to realize that he probably should have taken off his clothes. Keeping them on wasn’t as sexy as he thought it would be, but at least now he can say that he’s tried it. He removes his hands from Axel’s hips just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Soon, his hands return to their original spot, gently guiding Axel backwards.

Demyx snaps to attention when Axel’s back arches. And that may be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

“Fuck... _ fuck,  _ Demyx, fuck me,” Axel growls.

And  _ that _ , hands down, is the hottest thing he’s ever heard in his life.

The blond thrusts harder, taking in all of the sweet sounds Axel makes. He tries to memorize each different sound so he’ll never forget. It’s so good that it nearly overwhelms him. Not just how Axel sounds, but how he feels, the way he trusts him enough to let go, the way he doesn’t hold back, the sound of skin on skin and the knowledge that  _ he’s  _ in control.

Axel shouts his name when he cums. Demyx watches the trembling, whining mess that he created. Watching Axel lose his mind like that triggers his own release, and he can’t remember the last time he came that hard.

He slows to a stop. Axel, unable to hold himself up anymore, collapses against the mattress. Demyx laughs as he watches his wide-eyed boyfriend stare into space.

“Wh...What the fuck just happened? I think I blacked out.”

Demyx snickers as he slips out of his pants. “So you have no recollection of calling me daddy?”

Axel looks up at his boyfriend in pure terror. “I did that?!”

“No, I’m just messing with you,” he laughs.

He sighs loudly, letting his eyes slide shut. “You know full well that you can tell me anything post nut and I’ll believe you. Don’t do that to me.”

Demyx lies down beside him, chuckling softly. He didn’t think that would take so much out of him, but it did. He feels tired. No... _ relaxed _ . And sleepy. “I’m really happy it was good for you.”

“It was,” Axel tells him. “It’s not something I’d wanna do all the time but maybe on special occasions? Like...holidays and stuff. Or if I make you mad.”

“Oh I am already mad at you tomorrow. I don’t know what you’re gonna do but I’m  _ pissed. _ ”

“Shut  _ up, _ ” Axel laughs. Demyx joins him, moving closer so that he can wrap his arms around him. His breathing eventually evens out, and he presses a gentle kiss to Axel’s chest before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
